


I need a hero

by Lady_GothiKa



Series: Sweet & Sour - Victor Zsasz [5]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Gift Giving, Humor, Jim being Jim, M/M, Secret Admirer, Victor Being Victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 10:36:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20974508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_GothiKa/pseuds/Lady_GothiKa
Summary: Jim Gordon has a secret admirer.At least he wished it had been kept a secret.





	I need a hero

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while bored at work. Look, I dunno.... but I like it. SO HERE.
> 
> I am not sure if this counts as M/M cause it's one sided, but whatever... It'll make it easier to find *Shrugs* XD

“Hey, Jim — it looks like you have a new secret admirer.” Harvey had called across the precinct as his friend just arrived for work. Jim scorned in result, his fingers pulling uncomfortably at his tie.

On his desk was a heart-shaped box of what could only be presumed was chocolates and a card. 

“What’s this supposed to mean?” Jim looked confused already, and his shift had only just started. “I don’t have any admirers.”

Bullock had cracked, “Earth to Major Jim, Major Jim.” The older man clapped his hands with force. “That’s the point of it being a secret.” 

Jim’s mouth opened, “Oh.”

“Yeah, pal. Take your time.” 

The detective thinned his lips, it was too freaking early for this. “Appreciate it, Harv.”

“Yeah, yeah — how about you just open it?” 

Gordon couldn’t help but wonder why the sudden interest his friend had in his own love life. “Why, exactly?” 

“—Jim, it’s been forty-five minutes since it arrived.” 

_ Did he keep count? _

“—and?”

His partner shrugged like it made it easier. “We took bets.”

“Jesus Christ, Harvey!”

Bullock snickered, “Wanna know who I bet on?” 

Jim cringed, “No.”

“Penguin.” His friend finally erupted into a fit of laughter.

—"I didn’t ask!!" Christ, Harvey—"I don’t even like Oswald–"

His partner stalled, blotting a tear from under his eye. “But… does he like you?” He raised his hands in question.

Jim gulped. . ._ “Shit.”_

Harvey cheered. “I KNEW IT. I knew it!”

“This isn’t funny!” 

–"No Jim, it’s hilarious!"

…

Gordon chose to_ ignore_ that. His hand instead of moving past the card, but instead grabbing the box. He pulled the ribbon loose. 

Harvey and Jim looked at each other.

Half of the chocolates were missing.

“Please tell me you ate them." Jim asked with a shred of optimism in mind.

“—Sorry pal.” Harvey patted his friend on the shoulder.

“Great,” He sighed.

“At least whoever they are, they have a heart appetite, huh?” 

Jim wasn’t sure that was a good thing or not.

“C’mon buddy, just open the card already. We are all dying to know.”

Harvey just couldn’t wait.

“We are?!” That forced the detective to turn, eyes around the room quickly diverted away.

_ Great. _

“If I open the card will you drop this forever, Harvey?”

He shrugged loosely, “For you bud, I’ll try.”

Jim gritted his teeth.

Out of the envelope, he held onto a card. On the front read—

‘I need a–’

Jim ignored it until a blast of music hit him:

_–I need a hero_

_I’m holding out for a hero ‘til the end of the night_

_He’s gotta be strong_

_And he’s gotta be fast_

_And he’s gotta be fresh from the fight_

_I need a hero–_

They both jumped in shock, Jim closing the card as fast as he could. 

Looking around him everyone was now staring in equal amounts of confusion.

“What are you all looking at?” Gordon yelled, “Get back to work!”

He and Harvey both wiped the sweat from their brows.

“Holy mother of Bonnie Tyler,” Bullock swore under his breath, now holding his thundering heart.

Jim could sympathize.

“Oh no, Jim.” Harvey knelt, grabbing a piece of paper that must have fallen out of the card. “ Jim ...oh no.. .” He seemed distraught. “Looky here Jim!”

Jim snatched the letter…

They read it together.

-

> _ Dear, Mr. James Worthington Gordon. _
> 
> _ Hey man! _
> 
> _ So I couldn’t help but notice last time we did our ‘thing’ you touched my <strike>booty</strike> ass. Look, I get it. <strike>I am hot.</strike> I have that effect on people. I am just trying to say, it’s ok man. We can be true to ourselves. _
> 
> _ Bro to bro? _
> 
> _ We should start over? _
> 
> _ I know I didn’t make the best first impression - If my bubbe taught me anything, it’s that decapitation is f<strike>ucking</strike> <strike>freaking</strike> rude. _
> 
> _ So - _
> 
> _ Let’s start over? _
> 
> _ Perhaps we could go on a date sometime, just you and me? That’d be real neat. _
> 
> _ We could do something we’d both enjoy _
> 
> _ Laser tag maybe? _
> 
> _ Yours, Now and Forever... _
> 
> _ Victor Zsasz _
> 
> _ ♥ _

“Yours forever?!” Harvey repeated, “Yours forever?!” - “You touched his ass?!”

Jim lowered the letter, a lump was stuck in his throat.

“Tell me you didn’t Jim.” 

“Tell me you didn’t!”

…” I didn’t mean too….” They had been fighting… Victor was trying to kill him…_ AGAIN._

“Shit, Jim.” Harvey swore out loud, “Shit…” - “Victor Zsasz?!” - “Victor?!”

Could Harvey be any less discrete?

Gordan had heard groaning in the background from his fellow peers. A large sum of cash making its way to Alvarez.

“- I told ya’ Bullock!”

“Yeah, yeah - shut your smug mouth!” Harvey had replied, reaching into his own pocket.

“Harv… what do I do?!” Jim called as his partner walked away.

“Harvey…”

He shrugged, “Dunno pal, he’s your boyfriend now.” 

“Harvey…”

_ “HARVEY.” _

Jim stood alone, clutching his card.

Now he couldn’t get that song out of his head.

_ Fucking Laser tag…... _

**Author's Note:**

> Just saying, those greeting cards with the music are the worst. . .
> 
> If Jim doesn't watch himself, he'll have Victor throwing rocks at his window and holding a boombox next. MARK MY WORDS.


End file.
